How to get Kicked out of Every House in Konoha
by pleasedeletemethanks
Summary: Temari, Kankuro and Gaara's house is getting fumagated, so they go to Konoha looking for a place to stay. They always end up doing something to piss someone off though. Rated T just incase
1. Kiba

**How to get Kicked out of Every House in Konoha**

**Chapter:1**

**Kiba**

(Sand siblings are tree hopping to Konoha)

Temari: Do you think someone will let us bunk with them for a couple of weeks?

Kankuro: Don't worry Temari! We know plenty of people from Konoha! We'll find someone to crash with!

Temari: You're right Kankuro! We will find someplace to stay!

(Gaara and Kankuro stare at Temari like she's crazy)

Gaara: Did you just say...

Kankuro: I was right?

(Temari gives them a glare)

Temari: Don't get too cocky. It was a once-in-a-lifetime occurence.

Kankuro: Awww man.

(The Sand Siblings arrive in Konoha and walk up to a random house)

Temari: Who lives here?

Kankuro: I donno.

(Kankuro knocks on the door anyway)

KNOCK KNOCK

(A girl about Temari's age opens the door)

Hana: Umm..Hi, do I know you?

Gaara: No.

(Hana starts closing the door, but Kankuro holds it open)

Kankuro: We know your brother.

(Hana looks suprised)

Hana: Oh you should have said so. Hold on, I'll get him. Come on in and make yourselves at home!

(Hana walks upstairs as the Sand sibs walk in and sit on the couch)

Temari: How did you know she had a brother?

Kankuro: Lucky guess.

(Temari looks stuned and isn't sure if that makes her brother smart or stupid)

Gaara: Your an idiot.

Kankuro: Hey!

Gaara: What its the truth.

(Kiba walks downstairs and looks suprised to see the sand sibs there)

Temari: We need a place to stay for a couple weeks.

Kiba: Fine you guys can stay here. You all can sleep in the living room.

Kankuro: Yay!

Gaara: O.O

(1 hour later, everyone is watching a movie)

Temari: OHH! How sad! Those poor children!

Gaara: I laugh at thier pain.

Kiba: What movie is this again?

Temari: A series of Unfortunate Events

Kankuro: I wanted to watch Narnia, but you are all to good for that one.

Temari: I don't like that movie, the lion dies and theres two wars

Gaara: Come on both those movies are so stupid. Scream 3 is better

Temari: I hate that movie too!

(2 hours later)

Kankuro: Yay! I'm so happy you guys finally let me watch Narnia!

Gaara: Whatever. I'm so bored.

(Tsume calls from the kitchen)

Tsume: Kiba will you run to the store and get me some eggs?

Kiba: Why can't Hana do it?

Tsume: Because shes sleeping

Kiba: Fine. Guys i'll be right back

Sand Sibs: OK. Bye

(Kiba leaves to the store while the sand sibs watch the movie)

Gaara: I'm bored. I'm gonna go do something entertaining

Temari: Don't get yourself into trouble

Gaara: I won't

(Gaara walks upstairs, 10 mins later Kiba comes home)

Kiba: Heres the eggs mom

Tsume: Thanks sweetie

(Tsume takes the eggs from kiba and goes back into the kitchen)

Kiba: Hey wheres Gaara?

Temari: I think he went upstairs

(Gaara walks downstairs with 4 bald dogs trailing behind him)

Kiba: OMG WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LITTLE BABY! AND HANA'S GONNA BLAME ME FOR HER DOGS! OUT! ALL THREE OF YOU, OUT!

(Kiba pushes the sand sibs out the door, then locks it)

Kankuro: Nice Gaara. You just had to go and shave the dogs. I was really into that movie too!

Temari: Yeah Gaara! Why would you do that? Now we have to find somewhere else to stay!

Gaara: It was entertaining. Now i'm bored again.

(The three sand siblings walk up to another random house in Konoha)


	2. Hinata

**How to get Kicked out of Every House in Konoha**

**Chapter: 2**

**Hinata**

(The Sand Sibs walk up to some random house and ring the doorbell.)

Ding-Dong

(A young girl about Gaara's age opens the door)

Hinata: Umm...hello

Kankuro: Hey your that Hyuuga girl, ain't you?

Hinata: Umm...yes. Can..I..help you?

Temari: Our house is getting fumagated. Could we stay here for a couple weeks?

Hinata: Umm...sure. Come in.

(All four of them walk inside the mansion and go to the living room)

Hinata: We have plenty of guest bedrooms you can stay in.

Kankuro: Hey you just said that without stuttering!

Hinata: Umm...I..did?

Kankuro: Oh nevermind.

Hinata: Umm...OK. Anyways..Uh Temari...I have..umm...a party tomorrow...could you...help me with...my hair?

Temari: Sure! I'd love to!

(5 hours later)

Gaara: Arn't you guys done yet?

Kankuro: Yeah. Its been 5 hours!

(Hinata and Temari come out of Hinata's room. Hinata's hair is in 4 ponytails, like Temari's, and she's wearing an outfit similar to Anko's)

Kankuro: OM...

Gaara: FG

(Hiashi comes out of nowhere)

Hiashi: You've turned my little daughter into a rebel! Get out of here you troublemakers!

(He chases the sand siblings out of his house)

Kankuro: Nice one Temari. It was you this time, not me.

Temari: Shutup Kankuro. She never told me it was a formal party. I thought she looked pretty good.

Gaara: Lets just go find somewhere else to stay the night

(The sand sibs walk up to another random house)


	3. Ino

**How to get Kicked out of Every House in Konoha**

**Chapter: 3**

**Ino**

(The sand sibs walk up to some random door and ring the doorbell)

Ding-Dong

(A young girl, about gaara's age, opens the door)

Ino: Hi! How can I help you!

Kankuro: Wow. Someones being overly nice today

(Ino looks suprised to see them there)

Ino: Hey! Temari you should have told me you were coming down!

Temari: I'm sorry Ino, I didn't get a chance! Our house is getting fumagated, I couldn't send you an email!

(Temari and Ino "friendly" hug, but Kankuro took that the wrong way)

Kankuro: WTF! I DIDN'T KNOW TEMARI WAS A LESBIAN, LET ALONE WITH THIS SLUT!

(Ino and Temari both give Kankuro a death glare, then start beating him up)

Kankuro: AHH!!! I DIDN'T MEAN IT DON'T HURT ME!

( Theres a loud boom and Kankuro, Temari and Ino look to see where its coming from)

Temari: OM...

Kankuro: FG!

Ino: My mom's flower shop!

(Gaara was looking around the flower shop and he "accidently" set it on fire)

Ino: ahhh! I'm gonna be in SO much trouble!

(Ino slams the door in the sand sibs faces)

Temari: Nice one Gaara! You set the flower shop on fire and now we have to find somewhere else to stay!

Gaara: Whatever. At least it entertained me. Lets go find somewhere else.

Kankuro: Hey you know what I just noticed? I havn't done anything to piss anyone off yet, well I mean not enough to get kicked out of the house

Temari: Thats great Kankuro. Now lets get going

(The sand sibs walk up to another random house)


	4. Naruto

**How to get Kicked out of Every House in Konoha**

**Chapter: 4**

**Naruto**

(The sand sibs walk up to a random house and knock on the door)

Knock-Knock

(a blonde boy about Gaara's age opens the door)

Naruto: OH! Hey guys! Come on in! Your just in time for Supper!

Kankuro: Cool! I'm starving! What are we having?

Naruto: Ramen!

Gaara: I don't like ramen.

(Naruto slams the door in their faces)

Temari: Nice Gaara

Gaara: Well I don't like ramen

Kankuro: We were about to get free food too! I'm starving!

Temari: Maybe the next house will have food.

(The sand sibs move on to the next house)

**Hey! It's Crystal (AKA the author) ! I didn't expect to have so many fans on this story! Thanks for all the reviews, so keep sending them! They make me type more! Sorry that this ones so short. I was gonna make them watch a movie, but they already did that at Kiba-kun's house! Well while I'm thinking about it, the first chapter is dedicated to gaara-girl003 b/c she helped me think of how they could get kicked out. And this chapter is dedicated to Mentos not mental b/c they helped me think of the ramen thing! Thank you everyone, and keep reviewing! Buh-bye!**


	5. Shino

**How to get Kicked out of Every House in Konoha**

**Chapter: 5**

**Shino**

(The sand sibs walk up to a random house in Konoha and just walk in)

Temari: Don't you think you should ring the doorbell

Kankuro: No

(The sand sibs walk in as a boy about Gaara's age walks downstairs)

Shino: What are you doing in my house

Kankuro: Hey, we need a place to spend the night. We're gonna stay here, OK.

Shino: ...

Kankuro: Cool. Hey wheres the kitchen

(Kankuro starts walking down the hall, and accidently steps on some ants)

CRUNCH

Kankuro: Crud

(Kankuro steps backwords to get off the ants, but steps on a pair of Shino's sunglasses)

CRUNCH

Kankuro: Double crud!

(Shino stares at Kankuro, then shoves the three sand sibs out the door)

Gaara: Nice Kankuro. I wanted to step on the bugs

Temari: Guys! Now where are we supposed to stay?

Kankuro: Lets go up to some other house!

(The sand sibs walk up to another random house, and knock on the door)


	6. Shikamaru

**How to Get Kicked out of Every House in Konoha**

**Chapter: 6**

**Shikamaru**

_Temari: Guys! Now where are we supposed to stay?_

_Kankuro: Lets go up to some other house!_

_(The sand sibs walk up to another random house, and knock on the door)_

Temari: Oh my Gosh! You knocked on the door this time!

Kankuro: I like pizza too, but why are we talking about that?

Temari and Gaara: -sweatdrop-

(Door opens up to a boy about Gaara's age[still)

Shikamaru: What a drag. What are you guys doing here.

Temari: We're gonna stay here a while because...

(Kankuro had just walked in and sat down at the kitchen table and started shoveling food into his mouth)

Temari: Heheh...sorry about my brother!

(Gaara walks into the house and starts flipping through the TV channels)

Temari: Heh sorry about that one as well!

Shikamaru: I guess you can come in...this is troublesome

LATER

Kankuro: Shikamaru! Your all outta food!

Shikamaru: Its too troublesome to run to the store.

Gaara: Your TV's broken...I swear I didn't mean too.

Shikamaru: Too troublesome to fix

Temari: Shikamaru! There's an OLD GUY in the room you told me I could sleep in!

Shikamaru: Too troublesome to explain

Temari: DON'T MAKE ME USE WIND SCYTHE AND DESTROY YOUR HOUSE!

Shikamaru: -mumbles- Troublesome. We don't have enough rooms for you all, so you have to sleep in my dads room. He just got home from a mission so hes sleeping now.

Temari apperently didn't like the idea of having to share a room with Shikato, Kankuro not having any food, and Gaara not having a TV because the Sand Sibs left Shikamarus house to find somewhere else to stay.

**A/N OK well not one of my best chapters, but it works! Well that was my September chapter! Oh right! I didn't tell you! From September to May I'm only updating my stories once a month! Don't let that discourage you though! It gives you something to look forward to! Anyways, review to tell me how crapppy it was!...Or if you happened to think it was good, tell me that too! -Crystal**


	7. Tenten

**How to get Kicked out of Every House in Konoha**

**Chapter: 7**

**Tenten**

_Temari apperently didn't like the idea of having to share a room with Shikato, Kankuro not having any food, and Gaara not having a TV because the Sand Sibs left Shikamarus house to find somewhere else to stay._

(They knock randomly on a door...again)

SILENCE

Kankuro: This is crap! No ones home!

-girl walks up behind them-

Tenten: Do you need something?

Temari: Uhh, just a place to stay. Do you live here?

Tenten: Yes.

Temari: Can we go in?

Tenten: No

Temari: Why?

Tenten: Because you almost killed me in the Chuunin Exams.

Temari: Heheh...yeah...sorry 'bout that.

Tenten: -glare-

Kankuro: Does someone need a hug?

Tenten: No! Don't hug me, you can come in! -unlocks door and walks in with sand sibs right behind her-

Kankuro: Works every time.

-inside Tenten's house, weapons hanging all over the walls-

Tenten: Make yourself at home, I'll make something to eat quick. I just got home from training

Gaara: Cool house. I like that Katana.

Tenten: Yeah. It's been passed down in my family for centuries.

Gaara: -grabs Katana from wall-

Temari: Gaara! Put that back!

-Temari and Gaara wrestle over it, and it flings outta their hands and stabs Tenten-

Tenten: -falls over on the floor-

Sand Sibs: Crap! -run outta the house as fast as they can-

**A/N Hey there! Sorry if that offended any Tenten fans. Tenten is my third favorite girl in Naruto (after Tayuya and Temari) so she won't die...unless I have to kill her. Oh and sorry I havn't updated in so long! I only updated now because I got a review recently. If you review, I'll update a lot faster. Oh, and I also didn't have many ideas, but I've been thinking about this story recently and got this one. Yeah well this chapter will be months October though January, and please tell me any little ideas you may have for this story! Even if you don't think I'll use it! And please review even if its just to say 'your story is good', 'update soon', or even 'your story sucks'. I just need reviews to know people are still out there! Thanks!**

**-Crystal**


	8. Rock Lee

**How to Get Kicked out of Every House in Konoha**

**Chapter: 8**

**Rock Lee**

(Sand Sibs got outta there as fast as they could)

Kankuro: Nice guys! Kill the girl why don't you!

Temari: Shutup Kankuro. It's about time she died, not like the Chuunin Exams...

Lee: -came outta no where- Hi! What are you guys doing here!? Would you like to come to my house!?

Sand Sibs: O.O...sure...

Lee: YAY! -takes them to his house-

AT LEE'S HOUSE

Lee: This will be so much fun! I havn't had anybody over for a long long time!

Gaara: Stop jumping around. You scare me.

Lee: What? you want some coffee...OF YOUTH! OK! -goes to get coffee for gaara-

Sand sibs: O.O...again

Lee: -comes back in the living room- But first...I must take this kunai pouch to Tenten! She had forgotten it at training! It is important she has it! She might get attcked in the middle of the night! Would you like to come with me!?

Temari: Uhh...no.

Lee: Alright then! I will go to Tenten's and pick you up some coffee on the way back!

-runs off to Tenten's house-

Kankuro: Crap we better get out of here before he finds out we killed her! Wait...what am I worried about? You two killed her! Not me!

Temari: Just come on! -Sand sibs leave Lee's house-

MEANWHILE...at Tenten's house

Lee: Tenten NO!!!! I knew it! you were atacked because you didn't have your kunai pouch! It is all my fault Tenten! I must get you to the hospital!

-takes Tenten to the hospital-

Sad parts, 1. If enemy ninja's came, Tenten could grab a weapon off the wall, and 2. Lee never got the coffee. THE HORROR! NOW HOW WILL GAARA EVER GET HIS COFFEE!?

**A/N: Hi there! just between you and me, I think this is one of my best chapters! I dedicate this chapter to people who reviewed to my last chapter, people who reviwed in general, people who wanted me to write Lee's chapter and two hour delays! Anyways please keep reviewing! Hope you enjoyed this (I know i'm not the best writer)! Oh, and if an alert came out for chapter 6, the only thing I changed on it was that I added Shikamaru's name under chapter. Forgot to do that before, and I don't even know if an alert will go out for that. And check out my profile if you can, I have a collage service at the top and some anime quizes at the bottom! REVIEW PLEASE! And if you review I will get the next chapter out sooner and talk less!**

**-Crystal**

**PS: Yes, Gaara does drink coffee.**


	9. Asuma

**Konoha/Sand Sibs story that has a long name**

**Chapter: 9**

**Asuma**

-Sand Sibs ran away from Lee's house-

Gaara: Hey! I never got my coffee! Damn it! I WANT MY COFFEE!

-Temari and Kankuro walk away from him-

Kankuro: Ha! We lost him!

Temari: Gaara has some issues

Kankuro: Yeah, but now we can break into that random house over there! YEAH! -Breaks through a window in a house-

Temari: My little brothers are morons...

INSIDE THE HOUSE

Asuma: WHOS THERE!?

Kankuro: Chillax, it's just Kankuro the awesomest sand ninja ever!

Asuma: I'm calling the 5th Hokage!

Kankuro: NO! DON"T DO THAT! -runs toward Asuma-

Asuma: -grabs random Kunai knife and throws it towards Kankuro-

Kankuro: -reflects the Kunai and sends it back toward Asuma-

Asuma: -keels over dead-

Kankuro: AHHHHH! I KILLED THAT RANDOM OLD GUY!! -runs out of the house-

OUTSIDE OF THE HOUSE

Gaara: -walks up to Temari-

Temari: Over your coffee issues?

Gaara: For now. Where Kankuro?

Temari: He broke into that house a little bit ago -points at house-

Gaara: He's a moron

Temari: I know.

Kankuro: -runs out of house- TEMARI, GAARA LETS GO!

Temari: -sigh- Cumm'on Gaara.

-Gaara and Temari follow Kankuro-

And everyone thought Hidan killed Asuma...

**A/N: Ello! Well, hope you liked it! I just had an idea for Asuma all of the sudden, so I had to do it. Don't worry people, I will do Sakura and Kakashi soon! Please review! If I get five more reviews I'll update right away!**


End file.
